


now, how about we go get some bubble tea?

by mcwhoremickk



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwhoremickk/pseuds/mcwhoremickk
Summary: kenny finds his life to be unfair, reader comforts him
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Reader
Kudos: 13





	now, how about we go get some bubble tea?

* * *

soft sobs had resonated throughout starks pond all-while the full moon shone onto the infamous pond, illuminating it brightly.

_it looked really beautiful_ you had decided...

almost as beautiful as the boy you were currently embracing.

sadness pricked in your chest as you heard his continuous tiny cries, you ran your hands throughout his soft blonde locks in a calming manner - as he had taken his parka hood down for the first time in a while.

you and kenny had been dating for a month and he had recently become comfortable enough to have his hood down near you, and that thought made your made your heart swell. 

”i..i just don’t get it.” kenny rasped. “why do these things always only happen to _me_? i’m so tired of it..i wish i could just.. normally _live_.” you begin to rub his back, deciding that listening to him rather than giving advice would be better in this situation.

“i wish i wouldn’t have to live my life in fear everyday thinking when is the next time i’m going to die. i know if you think about it realistically everyone has that fear.. but it’s different with me!” he sniffs. 

“ken. hey. it’s alright.” you whisper “ at least you’re still here with me right now, and as long as we’re together i won’t let you die anymore. i’ll be your night guardian!” you announce confidently, internally not knowing how true that statement might have been. but you pushed that thought to the back of your mind. determined on making kenny feel better.

kenny smiles teary-eyed 

“thanks y/n...

even though everyone in this tiny mountain town thinks i’m crazy whenever i tell them about my problems with dying, you.. you’ve always been the one to believe me. and you never hesitate to make me feel better whenever i get sad about it. like now.” he stares into your orbs making straight eye contact while grabbing your hands, making them intertwined. 

“it’s alright ken, that’s what i’m here for.” you smile back at him.

you two hold eye contact, kenny’s eyes dipping to your lips for a second. 

you giggle knowingly, pulling him into a soft kiss.

you pull apart, slightly blushing. “now, how about we go get some bubble tea?”you inquire, “my treat.” knowing kenny loved that milky stuff and that would surely make him feel better. 

“bubble tea? how could i say no?” kenny responds cheekily, all signs of sadness gone.

“RACE YOU TO GONG CHA!” he suddenly screams jumping from the bench, running immediately out of the pond area.

”HEY! YOU GOT A HEAD START!” you laugh, immediately chasing after him.

**Author's Note:**

> gong cha is my favourite bubble tea place 🚶🚶


End file.
